


A Chance Encounter

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing anything from Teen Wolf. Stiles' personality is hard to capture. Hope you like it!

Dean wasn't sure that he trusted the werewolf.

Scratch that. Dean knew that he didn't trust the werewolf. How could he? Werewolves were creatures of the supernatural, and had to be killed so they didn't go out and kill humans.

Two rules: 

  1. Kill evil things.
  2. Protect humans.



(Well, three. Don't let anyone fuck with Sammy, but that's not what this story is about.)

But here was an evil thing. Being protected by a human. By a human who knew that the evil thing was, in fact, an evil thing.

Dean's head was starting to hurt.

Mostly because this scrawny kid would just not SHUT UP. He kept talking and talking and talking, and Dean wasn't even sure what the hell he was talking about.

Derek - the above-mentioned evil thing - at one point actually looked at Dean and gave him a sympathetic look. One that said "Yeah, I know, he talks a lot, but that's just his thing, and there's nothing I can do about it, so just go with it." And then Derek - again, reminder, evil thing - looked at the kid - Stiles - fondly. FONDLY. Like he was attached to Stiles in some fashion. Like Stiles was someone that Derek allowed into his life voluntarily. Like Stiles was someone important to him.

Yeah, Dean's head was definitely hurting.

Finally, Dean could take no more. He held up his hand. "Look kid, just shut the fuck up." He used his gruffest, deepest voice, hoping that it would be enough.

Surprisingly, it was. Stiles stopped talking and his jaw shut with a snap. Beside him, Derek bristled a bit, maybe even let out just the tiniest bit of a growl, but Dean decided to ignore it. For now.

"Let me get this straight. And to be very, very clear here, kid, I am NOT asking you." Dean glared at Stiles but directed his question at Derek. "You are a werewolf, but you don't kill humans?"

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but shut it when Derek elbowed him in the stomach. "That's correct," Derek said. He never once looked away from Dean, like he didn't trust Dean, which was totally fair, Dean decided, given that Dean was the one with all the weapons. Of course, Derek was the one with all the teeth and the claws and the instinct to kill. But sure, ok, Derek could keep his eye on Dean.

There was the soft flutter and rustle of overcoat and wings that signaled Cas's arrival. Part of Dean was grateful that Cas had finally showed up, but he was also less than thrilled, because he wasn't entirely sure what the combination of Cas, Stiles and Derek would do for his head. Stiles, for his part, gaped and jumped back, stumbling over Derek, who caught him before Stiles hit the ground. It was such a practiced, unconscious move that Dean wondered whether this was something that happened to the kid a lot. And whether or not Derek was around the kid enough to know this. He thought that Derek might be.

Interesting.

"Hey Cas," Dean said without taking his eyes off the werewolf. "Meet Derek and Stiles." He used his gun to indicate each as he introduced them. Cas nodded at each of them and said a quiet but firm "hello."

"Dude. Did you just...dude, you just appeared out of nowhere. What the actual fuck, where did you come from? I have never seen anything...Derek, did you see that?" Stiles said. Derek only raised one eyebrow.

"I am an Angel of the Lord," Cas said, using that tone, the tone that he always used when he proclaimed - yes, actually proclaimed - that he was an angel of the Lord. Dean could hear the capital letters, could hear the pronouncement, could hear the stateliness behind the words, and faintly wondered if Cas actually practiced the tone when no one was around so it would sound just so.

If he didn't know that Cas was indifferent to how others perceived him, then Dean would think that Cas probably did practice the tone. But then again, Cas was Cas, and he wasn't really about irony or anything like that.

"An angel? An actual angel? Why do you look like a tax accountant?" Stiles asked.

Dean resisted the temptation to say "I know, right?" because he really didn't want to like this kid or the werewolf, he just wanted to gank the evil thing and get the hell out of Beacon Hills and maybe find some pie.

Cas looked down at himself, his brow furrowing as it usually did when someone asked something that he couldn't quite understand. "This is my vessel. His name was Jimmy. You cannot see me in my true form, for it would damage you."

Stiles nodded as if this made perfect sense. Which, really? It totally didn't, if you really sat down and thought about it. Dean tried not to, because again, it didn't make sense, just like so much else in his life. It was just easier to go with the flow rather than try to figure stuff out. But Stiles, no Stiles seemed to be working things out, seemed to be cataloging things away for future reference, and what Cas said seemed to actually make sense to him. Maybe this Stiles kid was smarter than Dean gave him credit for.

"Dean. I thought we were here on a hunt," Cas said.

"We are," Dean said. He waved his gun at Derek. "Derek is a werewolf."

Cas started at Dean's pronouncement. "Really?"

And wow, that was weird, because stuff like this didn’t usually surprise Cas. The light throbbing that had been Dean's head was threatening to turn into a stabbing pain behind his right eye. Really.

Derek inhaled, his nostrils flaring. "Yes, really."

And Stiles put his hand on Derek's arm, muttering something about a "sour wolf". And what the hell was that, Dean wondered.

Cas took a step toward Derek and peered closely at him. "Are you sure? Because..." He looked again, more closely. Derek, to his credit, stood his ground under the angel's scrutiny, but Stiles took a hesitant half step back.

"Uh, Derek...?"

"It's okay, Stiles," Derek said.

Cas turned around to regard Dean. "Dean. He has a soul. It's quite...pretty, actually."

Stiles made a sound that was part snort, part laugh and part squeak. Derek growled at both what Cas had said and the noise that came out of Stiles.

"I'm sorry, what? What?" Dean asked Cas.

"He may be a werewolf, but he has a soul, and it's quite pretty. It's not as beautiful as yours, but he is a good man, Dean. We do not need to 'gank' him." Cas actually made the finger quotes, and Dean just rolled his eyes because REALLY?

"So, I'm just supposed to take your word on this Cas?"

Cas looked at him and Dean kind of wished he hadn't said anything. "It has been good enough for you in the past," Cas said quietly, that kind of dangerous, quiet voice that people used when they were about to blow their top.

"Sorry Cas, sorry. It's just that I am not really comfortable with the idea of leaving a werewolf around where he can just kill and eat anyone," Dean said.

"Uh, guys? Listen, I hate to break up this spat you're having, but I can guarantee you that Derek does not eat people. In fact, I don't know that I've actually seen him really eat anything. Do you eat, Derek?" Stiles said, words coming out of his mouth like water from a faucet.

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes Stiles, I eat. Just not people." This last was directed at Dean.

Cas nodded once, as if to say, "There, you see?"

Dean groaned because what, now he was actually considering letting the monster go? Letting the evil thing roam free?

Stiles had a triumphant look on his face, a grin that spread from one side to the other, practically took over his entire face it was so large. It brightened his entire face and turned the scrawny kid into something else entirely, actually something a little more otherworldly. "See? Told you. Derek might be a sour wolf, but he's a good guy. Most of the time." And then the kid looked at Derek fondly. Derek looked back at Stiles, an expression that was a mixture of exasperation and...Dean couldn't quite place it, but he thought that it might actually be affection? What, the kid and the werewolf were together? Yikes.

"Kid, if you're sure..."

Stiles nodded his head vigorously - so much so that Dean thought that it might actually roll off his shoulders if the kid wasn't careful.

Dean sighed heavily and lowered his gun, sliding it back into the waistband of his jeans. "Well, Derek, if Cas and the kid vouch for you, then I guess you might be ok. Maybe. But I'm going to keep my eye on you." Dean turned on his heel and walked back toward the Impala. "Come on Cas, maybe we can find some pie on the way out of town."

It itched to turn his back on a monster, an evil thing, but Dean did it, and it felt a little less weird and wrong when Cas fell into step next to him and murmured, "He is a good man, Dean, I promise."

The last thing Dean heard as he got into the car was Stiles’ excited voice saying “Dude. An angel. An actual angel. How cool was THAT?!”


End file.
